Revelations
by Connor Elric
Summary: People who know Dick Grayson, don't know Robin. Vice Versa. It just doesn't work. But what if it could? How would it go? And what if Robin and the titans get sent with Kid Flash and the team, to learn both sides of this little bird. Sucky Summary...please read and review? YJ/TT crossover. Idea taken with permission from Fighter1357. If you follow this story please review also!
1. Hall of Revelations

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS! **I know I need to work on my other projects…this was bugging me. It was like a plotbunny put a gun to my head and said "Write this and you can continue with the others" So…not my fault? Plus, today officially marks the year anniversary of when I wrote my first fanfiction, posted on deviant art—which is truly awful.

This stories credit goes to **Fighter1357 **for allowing me to do it at all, the idea and concept is **Fighter**'s with a few changes, but the same concept. Seriously, you want something good go to their's. (After you read and **review** mine of course...)

I'll be using clips from other fanfictions, my own ideas, and clips from the TV series. Plus, any ideas you guys have, I'm up to it and will put it in.

Basic pairings and all that jazz…All though…I think I'm going to have Damion and Jason be older then Robin/Dick—only because when I first watched Batman I thought Dick was the youngest because of his height and it kind of got stuck in my brain, plus, who _doesn't_ love a little!Robin?

* * *

**Young Justice**

_**12:30 PM**_

_**March 30**__**th**_

_**Mount Justice.**_

It _started_ as a normal day. Or, maybe it didn't. No one really remembers much of the _beginning _of the day when it has such an extraordinary _ending._

Artemis and Wally were having an argument (Which more or less now ended up with one of the two grabbing the other and beginning a heated make-out session.) Kaldur was most likely swimming somewhere or doing something fishy **(He hee, Fishy…), **M'gann was cooking dinner…or something that was _supposed_ to be dinner, Rocket was off doing something for school, and Robin was off training with Connor, Red Arrow, and Zantana.

"Wally! Artemis! Kaldur! M'gann! Speed—Red Arrow! **WALLY**, **SPEEDY**!" Robin's shrill and hysterical voice cut through the air, and everyone stopped what they were doing (Where was _Kaldur_ anyway?) and ran to the hysterical bird.

"Rob, man, what's wrong?"

Robin ran up to Wally and looked at all of them, relieved but slightly worried. He then turns his gaze to the floor "Connor, Zantana…Kaldur…we were training and they just, _disappeared_. Totally _not_ asterous. I was just making sure that you guys weren't…" He looks back at them and all of them were nowhere in sight. "…gone… Well guess that leaves—!" And he disappears with a flash of white light.

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**12:45 PM**

**March 30****th**

**Titan Tower.**

Robin sighed as clutched his coffee in his hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. All the titans had a late night, and most of them were just waking up. "Hey…" A monotonous voice said to his right.

"Morning, want some coffee?"

"I've got tea…" Raven said with a small smile, and then she promptly disappeared.

"Wha—" That's all Robin got out before he disappeared in another flash of light.

* * *

**Teen Titans and Young Justice**

**1:00**

**March 30****th**

**Hall of Revelations. **

When Robin landed he was in a giant hallway, following it the 16 year old surveyed every hook/cranny/shadow, even though he got nowhere _near_ Batman anymore—this is stuff that isn't so easy to forget.

"Di—Err…Robin, what are you doing out here! You need to be in the room…" A male voice said, and before he could even say _shit_ Robin was engulfed in the light again.

* * *

"Friend Robin!" Starfire screamed and wrapped him in a hug. He surveyed the room and his jaw dropped. It was the old team—from the past. And his team, with couches stretched out in front of the largest TV he had ever seen.

"Hello, guys!" A male voice declared before a blonde boy with green eyes dropped down and waved at them. "I can't believe this is happening! Anyway, I'm Connor Elric. But you can call me Jayden as not to get confused with Superboy, people say it fits me better then Connor anyway."

Here everyone but the birds nod and seem to agree, but the birds had taste and knew that Jayden was _obviously_ a Connor…

"Anyway, first introductions then why you guys are here, I guess. I've never done something like this before…Anyway…We'll start with the Young Justice. Connor A.K.A Superboy." Starfire and the titans started and stared at Connor, knowing they'd seen him somewhere before.

Connor looked startled but grunted in response. "M'gann A.K.A Miss Martian." M'gann smiled warmly. "Zantana A.K.A…Zantana." Zantana rolled her eyes and waved. "Artemis…" Artemis looked on edge and it was obvious her arrows had been taken away "Wally A.K.A Kid Flash." Wally smirked and winked at the ladies.

Beastboy's jaw dropped "Is that—?"

"Kaldur A.K.A Aqualad." Jayden interrupted. Kaldur nodded and went back to looking around the room

"Speed—oops, sorry. _Red Arrow_ A.K.A Roy Harper, Teen Titans know him as _**Speedy**_." Red Arrow seethed for a minute before crossing his arms and sighing.

"And, my personal favorite, Robin A.K.A ROBIN. No secret ID's gone for _him_ yet because he's special." YJRobin cackled and stuck his tongue out. "Don't worry though; smart people will get who he is by the end of this clip." YJRobin pouted slightly.

All the titans gaped at YJRobin. He seemed a heck of a lot more laid back and happy then _their_ Robin.

"And now the titans. Starfire." Starfire waved energetically.

"Hello new friends!"

"Beastboy—Garfield Logan, Raven—Rachel Roth." Both looked upset at being introduced at the same time.

"Cyborg." The guy BOOYAHed and waved.

"And, again my favorite—big fan—you're awesome, ROBIN!" Robin rolled his eyes and the YJ looked on in shock at what their youngest member would become. Was this spikey haired, slightly taller, broken looking teen really…Robin?

"But, these aren't our only friends; later more and more people will be joining us. I just figured I'd cover the basics first…Personally I'm surprised that Teen Titan's Robin hasn't attacked me yet, most of you tried." Here Jayden glared at them and turned back "Young Justice Robin will be known as Rob until his ID is revealed. Then…you'll see."

"And my arrows got stole…creep." Artemis mumbled.

"ANYWAYS! Off track, my fans are probably having a cow…I'm _really_ not good at this…You're here at the _Hall of Revelation_ to watch the past—present—and future of my favorite bird. And a few others will make appearances, but I thought it was time you guys got to _know_ Robin. I'm leaving now, I'll be back!" Jayden gives a cackle that is nothing like Robin's—yet nearly as effective—and vanishes.

"Are you really _me_?" Rob asks, peering up at the slightly taller teen.

"Yeah…"

"Prove it."

Robin rolled his eyes "Jur ma tine, pasăre copil." **(Translation: I swear I'm you, baby bird)**

Rob just smiled and everyone jumped when something began playing on the screen. "We better get comfy, looks like we're stuck here until Jayden decides to let us leave…"

Everyone eyed each other awkwardly as they got into the proper positions (Teen titans on one side, Young Justice on the other), and they quickly averted their attention to the screen. Both Robins froze.

_A young boy who didn't look more then 6, with short black hair and sparkling blue eyes that could put the sky to shame, came running through in a uniform—kind of like Robins. He smiled brightly up and ran into a blonde woman who looked exactly like him, minus the hair._

Rob's breathe hitched and Robin's eyes averted to the ground. "She's pretty." M'gann said cheerfully.

"On my planet she would be a Ghulbnork, which more or less means beautiful mother."

"You're planet; you're not from earth, Starfire?" M'gann asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No, I am from Tamaran."

"I'm from mars."

"Ladies, please let us watch this!" Wally screamed, making both aliens glare at him.

"_Good morning Richard. She said cheerfully, her cheery lip gloss gleaming as she ruffled his hair. The boy—now dubbed Richard— just smiled back up at her. _

"_Buna dimineata Mami!" __**(Good Morning Mommy) **_

"I wonder what language he's speaking; I know the translations because of the subtitles but…"

"Russian…" Rob said softly.

"Oh, do you know him, dude?" Beastboy said, peering at the shorter teen. Rob just chuckled.

"You could say that." Both him and Robin state together.

_Richard frowned and then seemed to concentrate "__Ne pare rau, nu am vrut să! Vreau să spun—" __**(Sorry, I didn't mean to! I mean—) **_

M'gann cooed _"_He is _adorable_!" Zantana nodded and Rob blushed. Robin just scoffed and stared at the screen, his eyes never leaving the woman.

_The woman chuckled at him and picked him up, craddleing him onto her shoulders __"__Speak English, Dickie. I know you can do it, you are, after all, a Grayson."_

_Richard got a triumphant look on his face as he concentrated again __"__Sorry...Mami, English is very...very...ha—hoo—hord? No! Hard! English is very...__ "__hard!" _

"Awwwwee!" All the girls, minus Raven and Artemis, cooed. Wally just smirked at Rob and Rob stuck his tongue out at him.

"_Mary, Dick! Come, it's ready!" A man's voice rang out, the screen pans out so you can see they're at a circus. _

"Grayson...Circus…Dick…why does this feel so familiar?" Artemis asked, and both Robin's paled. "Oh well, guess we'll find out. Wonder what this has to do with boy blunder…"

"I think Arty's havin' a blonde moment..." Rob whispered to Robin, who cracked a small smile.

"It was bound to happen one day..."

_Richard flips off of his mother's shoulder's and runs towards a tent. _

"How did he do that, he's _six_!" Beastboy says; his eyes wide.

"He's in the circus?" Cyborg tries and makes the changeling blush.

_The blonde woman—mary— follows after him, with a smile playing at her lips._

_Once in the tent, we see a large trapeze. Richard bites his lip nervously. "You'll be fine, honest." Mary says, patting him on the back reassuringly as she steps out of her robe—revealing a costume like Richards. A man with black hair steps out and smiles. The screen fades to black._

"It's black…"

"Thanks for stating that, captain obvious!" Robin snickered.

"**Dude**!"

"Shut up you two, it's coming back on!" Raven snapped.

_The scene comes back on with Dick standing at the top, the man—his dad?— swinging back and forth with his arms out stretched. Dick is shaking slightly and his eyes are closed in concentration._

"No way—dude! He's not gonna—!" Wally exclaims and everyone glares at him. "Oh, so it's okay when you guys talk, but not when I do?"

Artemis nods "That about sums it up, Baywatch."

_Dick shakes his head and gets a slightly confident look on his face. Taking a deep breathe, he jumps—_

Everyone held their breathe.

—_And lands directly into his father's hold, laughing. _

"_Mary, did you see—" _

"_Yes John, he's a natural! It's as if he belongs in the sky, our little Robin."_

Rob and Robin shift slightly uncomfortable as everyone's glare is on them.

"You're from a _circus_?" Was the first thing out of Connor's mouth, his mind seemed to rewire and his face went pale "_Hayley's _circus. You knew people and we were at _Hayley's_ circus."

Artemis was the next to snap out of her stupor. "You're Dick Grayson!You little troll! Still got that picture?"

Rob smirked and pulled out a phone "Screen saver."

Everyone else looked like they wanted to put say something as well, but they were interrupted by two bright flashes of light.

Robin stood up, his face pale. While Rob smiled and waved "Hi Dami, Hi Jay!"

* * *

My first chapter and I already have a cliffhanger...YES! :D Please review? I'll give you a virtual cookie, I promise! *Waves virtual box of virtual cookies*


	2. I hate pie

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the amazing reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to **Browniesarethebest** for helping with some of my ideas, motivating my lazy but to work (I wouldn't have even started working on it yet...), and being an awesome girl in general! You rock!

And I'm sorry...I know Robin speaks Romani but when I was writing chapter 1 I was half asleep...plus I had just watched the Avengers and Natasha was stuck in my brain (not like that, perverts).

Plus, Damien and Jason (Yes Damien and Jason) may be out of character, I focus more on Young Justice now a days then Batman...doesn't mean I love it any less!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I own this in the future? Hey Bart!

Bart: For the last time, NO YOU **DON'T **OWN YJ NOW **OR **IN THE FUTURE!

There you have it...but he could've been nicer...

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans**

**1:45**

**March 30th**

**Hall of Revelations**

Robin was gaping at the teenagers who were standing in front of the screen, looks of confusion on their faces.

"I thought we were going to Pizza Hut!" The one who looked a lot like Robin's secret Identity said. His eyes didn't match Robin's though and he was taller, older, and tanner. Plus, he looked even more grumpy then robin was.

"Only _you_ could screw up walking do the street to Pizza Hut! Oh! Hi, Robin." The red head said, rolling his eyes. Starfire looked confused.

"Why would Friend Jayden be sending us new people so soon?"

"Say what?"

"Dami, we're basically trapped here watching my life." Rob said, smiling. "They know my ID because of the clip we watched and I think you guys are here just because your in a new clip or something. This guy is turbed, trust me." He then turned to the others "Mister Broody—and NO KF, not future me—"

"Hey!"

"—Over here is Damien Wayne. The ginger is Jason Todd. They're my older—and less asterous—brothers."

Damien just sat in a chair which magically appeared by Rob while Jason smiled a little before going to the couch and plopping down by Wally.

"Hello new friends, I am Starfire! We are Robin's team of the future!" Starfire waved and when Damien and Jason saw Robin their eyes widened and their mouths fell open.

Robin, who had cooled his expression, sat down in a huff and gestured towards the screen, which was starting up again. "It's on. Call the me from your time Rob, unless he wants to go by our ID."

The shocked bats just nodded and averted their eyes to the giant TV. "We've so got to get this for the batcave." Jason said and Damien rolled his eyes.

_Kaldur, Wally, Roy and Robin can be seen walking towards the Hall of justice._

_"Hey look, it's Flash and Flash Jr.!"_

Wally groaned "Is it really _that_ hard to remember?"

_"No, his name is Speedy!"_

_"Isn't Speedy Green Arrow's Sidekick?"_

_"Now that makes no sense!"_

Everyone laughed slightly. Kaldur looked questionably at Robin who nodded, it was the day the team had formed.

_The sidekicks went towards the hall "I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash muttered to Robin._

_Robin's brow creased "Your **over**whelmed, Freeze was **under**whelmed, why isn't anyone ever just...**Whelmed**?" _

Damien shot daggers at Wally "It was you who got him started doing that?"

Wally scooted down further in his seat "Hey, dude, freeze helped!"

"I am not familiar with the word 'Whelmed'." Starfire said, looking confused.

"It's not a real word, Rob makes up strange words all the time."

_The sidekicks walked into the building "Oh...maybe that's why." The screen fades off._

"Why is that important?" Raven muttered. "He just butchered the English language."

"That was the day Young Justice was formed, the day we found Connor at Cadmus and the day we met M'gann." Was all Robin said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, wait what?"

"Do you think there's any particular order?" Kaldur asked.

"No, It wouldn't have skipped from the circus to here if there was. Chances are we'll see part of this day again sometime." Beast Boy said, making everyone stare at him "What?"

"Wait...Circus, are you okay, Dickwad?" Jason asked, peering down at the smaller boy.

"I'm fine, Jay." 1, 2, 3 "HEY! Don't call me Dickwad! Not asterous, man."

"Guys, it's back." Artemis said quickly, shooting glares at them and obviously wishing she had her arrows.

_It shows all the __Titans passed out on the floor (Or in Starfire's case, couch)_

Robin groaned. Everyone looked at him weird.

He just looked at the Titans and said "Pie." Their faces went pale.

"Ah man, I hate Pie!"

"Pie is most awful!"

"Dude!"

"I had to drink three gallons of tea to get the taste of it out of my mouth..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zantana asked, peering at the sickened Titans.

"You'll find out. And if anyone laughs I'll let Raven hex you all." Robin grumbles, scooting as far down in his seat as possible without falling out.

_Robin groans and sits up "Ugh, how did I—" His face lights up like a kid on Christmas._

"Someone say 'Mind control'." Artemis mutters.

"Mind control!" Beast Boy chimes then blushes.

_"He~ey! I'm hungry!" _

"He's so happy it's kind of creepy..." Kaldur comments.

"_Kind of_?" Red Arrow questions and makes everyone laugh. Robin just batglares at them and sinks impossibly lower in his seat.

_Raven stands up with a smile on her face "Me two!"_

_Beastboy is drooling "Me three!"_

"I'm officially scared." Rob mutters looking creeped out. Everyone but the Titans nod.

_Cyborg nearly pushes Beast Boy down "MAKE IT FOUR!"_

"I'm not going to say a word."

"You just did."

"SHUT UP BAYWATCH!"

"How about you both shut up and let us watch!" M'gann snaps and everyone just stares at her in shock. "Um..Please?"

_"But," Starfire says quietly "Who is going to feed us?"_

"We can feed ourselves very well, thank you." Starfire says, glaring at the screen.

_"Hello Sweaties!" An outline of an old lady is seen _

"I hate her." Both Beast Boy and Raven grumble, then look shocked at each other.

"If we agree on something..."

"It has to be true." Continued the empath.

"She can't be _that_ bad, she looks like a nice old lady!" M'gann says. The Titans burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh—My—Gosh!" Beast Boy huffs "Trust me, Dude, she's one of my least favorite—" Robin hit him hard on the shoulder "OW! What'd ya do that for?"

"No spoilers BB."

"Oh."

_The old woman steps into view. She is the classic Grandmotherly woman, rosy cheeks, mushroom hat. "Now that we've had a nice nappy wappy,_

"_Nappy Wappy_?" Red Arrow questioned, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Worst." Robin and Starfire start off.

"Villain." Beast Boy and Raven say together.

"Ever." Cyborg finishes and shudders.

_what would my wittle ones like to eat?"_

_"Pie!" Robin grins_.

"NOOO! Don't give Robin _SUGAR_! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Wally and Roy scream together. Everyone but the Robins look at them like they're idiots.

"It doesn't affect me because of her spell..." Is all Robin says, smirking.

"I figured it wouldn't, but then again I'm you." Rob replys.

"Creepy level went up one when little man started talking to himself." Cyborg says, then blushes when everyone looks at him "Well, am I wrong?"

_"Pie!" Raven declares._

_"Pie." Beast Boy says right after._

_"Pi~ie!"_

_"PIE!" Cyborg yells._

"You're very loud." Kaldur says off hand.

"Wait until you see him with the T-Car." Every titan shudders.

_The woman does a spell and with a pink blast, 5 pies appear at the counter. Everyone rushes to them. "Thank you mother Mae Eye!" They then devour the pies._

"Is Starfire eating the _tin_?" Wally asked, horrified.

"Like you can talk, Wally!"

"_Dude_! I have a high metabolism!"

"Ummhmm."

"Actually, we're lucky she didn't put mustard on it." All of the titans look sick to their stomachs at the sight of the pie, but Starfire brightens up at the word mustard.

"I love mustard!"

_"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're ever so welcome, children. And remember, Mother loves you!" She winks and her eyes turn purple._

"Please let it end there, Please let it end there!" All the titans began chanting as the screen turned black.

"Crap!" Cyborg yells.

_Mother Mae Eye comes running through, her spoon decorating the tower "Oh this drab and dreary tower will never do!"_

"Drab and Dreary!"

"That hurts, dude!"

"That's our home, man!"

"Guys, it's a TV screen." Raven dead pans and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg blush.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. She had you under this spell that made you guys think she was your mother?" Connor asks.

"Worse, she made us think that we were around 13 years younger and she was our mother. It wore off if we didn't eat her pie for a while."

"Wait, 12 years younger...So Robin and Beastboy basically thought they were three—I don't know your ages." M'gann blushes.

"Friends Robin and Beast Boy basically thought they were the three years of age, I thought i was the four years of age for a while, Friend Raven thought she was the five years of age and Friend Cyborg thought he was the six years of age. But there were still the underlings of older age that came through at times" **(A.N: I don't know if that's their actual ages or not) **Starfire says, glaring at the screen.

_"My little ones must be surrounded by sugar, and spice, and __**everything**__ nice!" She proceeded to turn the tower into the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel._

_"Shoes, on the floor?" She laughed_

"Okay, I didn't see it before but she's _really_ creepy." Artemis says, wincing as Mother Mae Eye picks up the shoes with magic.

"Yup."

_She then goes to Beast Boy's room and the shoes go to his feet, he reaches to tie them and—_

_"Uh, uh, uh! Mother's little Beast Boy is to young to tie his shoes!" She magically ties them._

_Beast Boy looks up with purple eyes "Thank you Mother." _

"Aren't his eyes green?"

"I think they're purple." Wally interjects

"Or that's the spell." Artemis shoots back.

" Or you could stop arguing and just look at his eyes." Kaldur sighs.

They do that and Artemis smiles triumphantly "Told you they were green."

_The screen cuts to Raven and Cyborg devouring pies. "They're Pie-licious!"_

Everyone laughs.

"Pie-licious, huh?" Rob says, rubbing his chin.

"Oh no, you say that word once and I swear I will destroy the elephant." Damien threatens.

Rob's eyes widen from behind his mask "You wouldn't dare."

Jason cuts in "He would, trust me, I've seen it! He's crazy!" Everyone stares at him and he muttered "Everybody hates a ginger."

Wally and Roy nodded in sympathy. "We feel ya."

_"Of course they are, Mother bakes them with love."_

_"Now Children, eat as much as you like, but we musent be messy!" She then gets out her wand/spoon. "Cyborg needs his bibby-wibby!" She magics a bib on him that says 'I'm a big boy!'_

"That image is even worse then Monkey's." Connor says, shuddering.

Everyone else was laughing hysterically (minus Cyborg, of course) "Not funny man! Stop it, 'ight! Just wait 'till you see BB's BUNNY SUIT or Rae-Raes DRESS." They both stopped laughing (Raven stopped smiling) and glared at him.

"I mean, look it's playin'..."

_"And little Raven has crumbleys all over her face!" It zooms in and shows Raven's lighter purple eyes and Mother Mae eye cleaning her face with a rag._

One look from Raven and even Wally isn't laughing.

_She waves her spoon and a ton of pies appear in front of them._

_"Thanks, Mother Mae eye!"_

_It cuts to Robin, with his hair hanging down looking in a mirror. He reaches out and dabs a ton of hair gel of his glove, then with practiced ninja moves styles his hair._

_In the mirror a witch appears, but turning around it's mother Mae Eye. "Oh Robin, you'll never tame that unruly hair without help from mother!"_

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Robin yells and everyone looks at him.

"We don't actually remember what happened with Mother Mae Eye, we just know it's embarrassing. And the Dude's protective over his hair..." Beast Boy explained.

_Mother Mae Eye combs Robins hair until it falls in the classic 'little boy' style._

"Dude, your hair..."

"Shut up, Kid Mouth."

_Robins head spins around "I love you Mother Mae Eye."_

"Forget paranormal activity, this shit is freaky." Jason yelled, looking disgusted.

"Wait until you see the gadgets she gives friend Robin." Starfire giggles.

"Gadgets? She takes away my birderangs? What gadgets!?"

_It cuts to Starfire "No! I have long been capable of getting my own boogers!"_

Everyone's face: O.o

_"Nonsense, Mother's always been here to take care of you. NOW EAT MORE PIE!" Starfire's eyes go purple._

_"Thank you, mother." The screen goes black._

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Jayden!"

"Whose the blonde?" Jason stage whispers.

"I don't know!" Damien stage-whispers back.

"Oh, I'm the guy who brought you here. Hi. I figured I'd let you all take a break, the door to your left is the kitchen and the door to your right is bathrooms. No sleeping or anything yet...It's like 2:30. Anyway, I've got a chapter to end, peace!" Jayden disappears.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Wally speeds to the kitchen.

"Your always hungry! He's always hungry." Rob mutters the last part.

"Think we'll have to watch more of Mother Mae Eye?"

Everyone but the Titans laugh and say "I _hope_ so!"

* * *

Sorry for bad ending, but It was getting kind of long... Please Review? Anyone who reviews three times (or who I just like a lot/ Reviews twice and PMS me) will get a sneak peek to the upcoming chapter! Bye!

Love the-guy-who-totally-isn't-a-Jayden,

Connor Elric


	3. Larry and Santa BB

Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I recently moved. I know it's not a big excuse…but…

I was feeling kind of touchy-feely these last few days, in a romantic way. ;) This guy has a date! He's really nice, and hot. Anyway! If you're homophobic or whatever I don't care, keep reading and pretend you don't know or even flame me.

Shout out to Storm (even though you're not reading this) thanks for asking me out and I can't wait!

**Disclaimer: **Bart didn't say anything about TT last time…

Bart: NO, NO, AND NO!

Me: Awww, darn it!

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans**

**2:45 **

**March 30****th**

**Hall of Revelations**

Wally laughed as he shoved a whole bag of Doritos down his throat. "Dumph themph gob evumphytin!"

"I doubt they have everything, Wally, and gross! Chew with your mouth shut please." M'gann said before the boy wonder could say anything.

"You understood him?" Rob looked at her in awe "Only me and Spee—Red Arrow has ever understood him!"

"Trust me, he's had a lot more in his mouth then that when talking before."

"When am I going to get 'used to Wally's eating', again?" Zantana asked, smiling as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I said eventually, no one here's a miracle worked. We're all just superheroes." Rob's brow furrowed "That came out wrong."

Zantana just laughed and went back to the living-room area. "We've been gone for a while, it feels like a few weeks actually."

Artemis just stared at her "Please, it's been fifteen minutes."

"I'm just saying, it feels like much longer."

"Jayden wouldn't leave us hanging for a few weeks, I'm sure." Kaldur said, stopping the argument.

"Hey, where'd the future you and the Titans go?" Zantana suddenly asked, noticing their absent.

"I think I saw Raven and Beast Boy heading to go somewhere. Beast boy said, and I quote." M'gann cleared her throat and did a perfect impression of Beast Boy. "_"Come ooooon Rae! When will we get time to do this, we're surrounded by tiny Robin's!"_ At least I think that's what he said."

"Woah, you don't think…?"

Wally shook his head "No way, they're to different dude!"

Robin smirked "How about we make this interesting. Twenty bucks says they _are_ together."

"You're on!"

"…Wally just signed his death sentence."

"HEY!"

"Sorry we left; we had to see if our T-phones would work. They didn't." Cyborg said, coming in all gloomy.

Suddenly, Jayden's voice blasted through. "If you miss the Titans, I'll send two right over!" Robin looked at the ceiling.

"More people, really?"

"Yep!"

Suddenly, in two bursts of light, a pink haired girl and a red-haired teen were standing in front of the couch.

"Wally! I thought we were going to—"

"Pizza Hut?" Jason asked, looking miserable as he sat by Wally, who was (surprise, surprise) stuffing his face again.

The girl's pink eyes widened "How'd you know?"

"Us too."

"Jinx! Kid Flash!" Robin approached them, smiling slightly.

"Hey Robin." The harmonized together, everyone's eyes flickered down to where they were…_holding hands_?

"BAYWATCH! I—how could…two years? Almost three years and you already have another _girlfriend_!?" Artemis screamed, looking heart broken.

"Artemis, you both break up with each other. Actually, last time I saw you, you were dating Kaldur." Artemis's eyes widen.

"I wouldn't do that to Rocket, speaking of her, where is she? She didn't show up with us…"

Kaldur and Artemis glance awkwardly at each other and scoot far away. YJWally holds onto his current girlfriend and eyes the other up and down. She's hot.

"So…why are we here?" Jinx said, scowling at the blonde that her boyfriend _used_ to date. Guess he likes pink better then yellow. (It's obviously a dye job!)

"To watch clips about me, the team, my past, exctra, exctra." Robin yawned. "Speaking of which, it's getting ready to start. M'gann, can you call every one of your teammates through the mind link, I'll use the communicators. They work on the people _in_ here but not _out_."

Once everyone was back and seated, the clip began to roll.

_A guy in riding through the streets on a motorcycle. He's shooting everything and laughing. "That's right, run and hide! The streets belong to Johnny Rancid!"_

Robin suddenly paled even worse then with Mother Mae Eye. "You don't think it's…?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled evilly down at him. "Laaaaaaarry!"

"Knock it out." Raven said, glaring daggers "What if that was _you_?" Beast Boy and Cyborg face planted.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked. Connor shrugged.

"Who's Larry?" Kid Flash asked, smirking at Robin.

"Nobody, dear god let it just be another sweep of Johnny Rancid!" Robin panicked. Larry was…eccentric to say the least.

_Robin's R-Cycle comes down and he pulls to a stop facing off rancid._

"_End of the road, Johnny."_

"_Robin, a little birdy name for a little birdy boy._

Wally was silenced by the glare which rivaled Batman's himself from a certain future-going bird.

_You can't stop me!" He begins revving his engine. "You can't even catch me!" He speeds off._

_Robin's right on his tail until he throws a carton of oranges at his cycle, making Robin wipe out._

"_Looks like you still need training wheels."_

"I am doing the hating of that man!" Starfire says, holding onto Robin as to assure that he's still here and he's not hurt.

"It's fine, Star." They smile at each other and blush. Zantana's coke can crumbles under her fingers.

_The scene cuts to Robin following Rancid up a car_.

"That wasn't very nice, Robin." Damien says.

"Yes, tsk tsk."

Robin rolls his eyes and looks pained as he glances at his red-haired brother.

"_Face it, bird boy! You're just a stupid little kid!" _

"Uh oh."

"Wrong move."

"Poor guy."

"Better him then me."

All of the people from the past comment, wincing in sympathy for what Johnny Rancid is sure to get.

_Robin gets visably pissed and begins to speed after Rancid, resulting in a crash._

"Ouch."

"Poor Robin."

"How could he miss _that_?"

"Better him then me."

Robin glares at them and they stop laughing and shut up.

_Robin has his arm bared to Raven, who is healing it in a blue light._

"_I've reduced the injury to a minor fracture, but your still gonna need that cast for a few weeks."_

_Robin takes his arm back "Oh! I don't believe this, how could I make such a _stupid _mistake!?"_

"It wasn't your fault." Starfire said, smiling at him lightly.

"Um yes it wa—" Beast Boy is cut off with a bag of doritos (Wally's looking innocent…what! He didn't do anything, he just…um ate them all?)

"_Please, no more Robin yelling at Robin."_

"_Yeah, man, stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen." Cyborg comes up behind the couch with Starfire._

"_Not to me, they don't."_

"_Dude!" A lightbulb appears over Beast Boy's head "I know just how to cheer you up._

"Dear god, no!

"_We all have to sign your—" He's cut off by a glare from Robin. "Or not."_

"_Thanks for your concern guys, but—" He started to get up._

"_NO!" The whole team tackled him._

"If that's not tough love I don't know what is." Wally said cheerfully, making Rob glare at him.

"Try it and die west, try it and die."

"Wasn't gonna!" Wally said unconvincingly.

"_You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid!"_

"_I know—I was just reaching for the remote."_

Everyone face palmed.

"Really? What would you do?" Raven dead panned. Then they shrugged and agreed.

"_You mean—"_

"_You're not gonna be all 'crazy determined?"_

"_And insist you're fine when you are not,"_

"_And yell at us for trying to make you stay home?"_

"I love you guys." Robin said out of no where, smiling at the screen.

"D'AWWWE!" He was crushed in a group hug that made everyone from Young Justice feel crappy. He was their baby brother, but now he had a whole new team. Whole new minus Kid Flash and Jinx, who were even invited into the awkward (for YJ) hug and accepted it without a seconds notice.

"Home? You don't live with Batman?" Jason asked as soon as the hug was over.

Robin went still and Starfire grabbed his hand while Kid Flash gave him a pat on the back as if to…ground him? "Batman," Everyone was shocked at the gravelly, emotionless voice. "I no longer work with him. The tabloids think Dick Grayson is at a boarding school. I haven't seen him since I left Gotham."

Rob's mouth fell open "I…leave…Batman?"

Robin didn't answer and just glared at the screen.

"_You guys can handle Rancid," He waved the remote and his cast "With this on my arm I'd probably just mess up again. Go. Take him down. I'll be just fine by my—AH!" _

"Yup, you look 'just fine' to me."

"Shut up."

"_Dude!"_

"_Robin!"_

"_Oh!"_

"_What's wrong!?"_

_Robin began to twitch and misshape._

"Whats…"

"Larry."

"Ooh…kay?"

_Suddenly something flew out of Robin's forehead and a small, impish version of him stood on the coffee table._

Needless to say, not even the bat/birdglare could rein everyone in with their laughter.

"_Yay! I made it! Robin, Hi!"_

"_Um…Did that come from—"_

"_Who're you?" Robin asked, looking weirded out._

"_I'm…I'm you!"_

"Whatchyu talkin bout, Cyborg!?" M'gann said, gapping at the imp Robin on screen.

"Have you been watching all my children?"

"Maybe."

"_DNA's identical, he was telling the truth."_

"_Yay! We're DNA buddies!"_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

_He begins running around the room, laughing and dragging stuff out. "Open, close, open, close."_

"_Hey, your making a mess!"_

"Did he just…"

"Take a bite out of the couch? I didn't see anything."

"Me neither."

"_If someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job."_

'_Larry' looked hurt "No, not clone! I'm you, another you from another universe! All the way from –mumble- Robin's DNA buddy and number 1 fan… Nosyarg Kcid!"_

"Isn't that Dick Grayson backwards?"

"Oh, yeah, it is isn't it?"

"_Welcome to our universe, small amusing Robin!" the doppleganger melted into a puddle on the ground. _

"Awwwwwe!"

_The screen fades to black_.

"What!?"

"Ah, man, no!"

"Come on, more of Nosy!"

"His name's Larry."

"Come on, more of Larry!"

"Sorry guys, no more Larry right now. It's over eight pages already." Jayden said, smiling as he randomly appeared "But, I decided It's time to exploit a few of my favorite couples!"

"Oh no…" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

Starfire and Robin just smiled and held onto each other's hands.

"Every couple, except for KF and Jinx, you guys have waaay more stuff I want to add, will have one clip. Same with Garfield and Rachel, but I wanted to show this clip, so you get waaay more and a clip!" No one could remember who Garfield and Rachel were except the Titans, who were smirking.

"Here You Go!"

_Red Arrow was pacing back and forth, tearing at his head and looking like he was panicking. He looks up and grabs for his arrow when he sees a figure._

"_It's alright, it's just me." Cheshire says as she sweeps through the window._

Everyone glares at Roy. "I…At least we get to see Chesh sing." He said quietly.

"Is this from when Klarion did that freaking music spell?" Artemis said, looking mortified at the thought of her sister and Roy.

"Yup."

"_What do you want."_

"_I came for answers." Cheshire said, taking off her mask and glaring at Roy._

"She's so pretty without the mask." M'gann said without thinking.

Artemis nodded "She is."

"_I can't give you those."_

"_You have to! You—you! Do you know how you make me feel! What you do to me!? It—I…"_

_She suddenly begins to sing with music from no-where. "_My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight  
I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way_" Cheshire looked horrified as she sang, clutching her throat. Then she began to nod and danced with the song._

"Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_" Cheshire looks at Red Arrow with a look of pure hatred._

"This is sweet, in a psychotic way."

"It's disgusting how I love you_" Red Arrow looked surprised. Cheshire tried to jump out the window again, but was grabbed by him._  
_"_I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame_" She proceded to strut away from him._

"Did your sister just…?"

"Shut it, Baywatch."

"But I just wanna touch your face_" She moved forward, towards Red Arrow._  
_"_It's disgusting_" She slapped her hand away and turned away from him._  
_"_It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting" _Cheshire and Red Arrow lean in, and begin passionately kissing. _

"You and Cheshire…? Sweet!"

"Shut up Wally!"

"Shut up Baywatch!" Red Arrow and Artemis freeze and look at each other in horror.

_Starfire peered down the Hallway and looked into a room, she then eeped and ran back._

"Ooookay?"

_It was Morning now and everyone was having coffee at the table, it was plainly Christmas time. "Friend Raven, I would like to congratulate you on your new found love!"_

_Raven spit out some of her tea. "Wh-What?"_

"_Yeah, Star, what's up?"_

"_Well, I saw Raven kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe last night."_

_Everyone's eyes were on Raven and Beast Boy was sinking low in his chair_.

"You didn't—"

A black energy thing enveloped over Jason's mouth and Raven glared threateningly at everyone else.

"_Oh, Really?" Robin smiled at Raven before the same energy thing enveloped his mouth._

"_Not a word."_

_Beast Boy ran after her, on the fridge was a note, the camera zooms in on it._

_**Hey, BB**_

_**You know Star is new to earth and believes in Santa. It's your year to be him. Don't forget the suit!**_

"Oh, so it wasn't just kinky stuff—" Kid Flash was cut off by his girlfriend.

"He didn't mean that. Shut your face before Raven covers it, Wally!"

_It's now night, the clock reads 11:58 Christmas day. "Hey, Beast Boy?" Raven is in her cloak, which is oddly hiding her leotard, hiding something behind her back._

"_Yeah, Rae?"_

"_I never gave you your _other _Christmas present."_

Raven groaned and slipped low in her seat, avoiding eye contact and willing the floor to eat her up.

"_You got _me_ something else?" Beast Boy asks incredulously. _

_Raven nodded "It's my turn to play Santa." She opens the cape to reveal a blue and black Santa costume complete with a hat._

"Not. One. Word. For. Any. Who. Wish. To. LIVE." Surprisingly, it's Beast Boy who grounds that out.

_Beast Boy smiles "Raven, you remembered!"_

_Raven scowled "Don't think this will become a habit, or anything. Now, here's your present." As if summoning courage, she pulls a sprig of mistletoe from behind her back and throws her arms around the changeling._

"_Merry Christmas."_

"Awwwwwwwwwwe."

"That's adorable!"

_At the top of the stairs, Robin and Starfire high-five and close a file which reads '__**Operation: BBRAE!**__'_

"RUN STAR!"

"Coming Robin!"

"I'm going to kill you two!"

Beast Boy looked very serious at the TV "This, is why we don't give Robin coffee."

* * *

Sorry, It got kind of long and I'm almost late for my date! Please Review!


	4. Corsets,Happy Brownies, and Angst-Oh My!

Hey! Thanks for all who reviewed; we're close to beating my record! I can't believe it! Most of these clips are from **Browniesarethebest** story **In the life of a Robin.** Check it out for awesome stuff! The rest are either from the show or I made up.

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans:**

**4:50**

**March 30****th**

**Hall of Revelations**

"Raaaaaven! Don't hurt them!" Beast Boy screamed, running after his not-so-secret girlfriend. "Please, dear god not the knives! Drop them, please Rae? Come on, PLEASE DON'T KILL OUR FRIENDS!"

Beast Boy was interrupted by yet another flash of light Robin's mouth fell open as he saw someone he never thought he would _ever_ see again.

"Robin, how'd I get here, where are we exactly?" Batman asked, peering down at _his_ Robin. He examined the room and his eyes stayed firmly attached to a certain future bird.

"Code 31754?"

Rob shook his head "Nope, code 31758 with a 234 setting." Batman made a sound of recognition and sat by Robin, scowling. This wasn't his idea of fun. He had just wanted some fricking Pizza. How he got into his costume…well, he wasn't entirely sure about how _that_ happened.

"Wait, you guys had a _code _for _this_?"

"I'm the god dammed Batman—"

"—and I'm the gosh darned Robin."

"We think of everything."

Wally just looked weirded out while Kid Flash was glaring at Batman. Jinx looked at him questionably and he shook his head.

"Captors name, Robin?"

Rob shook his head "Refer to me as Rob, and he calls himself 'Jayden'. Probably from another universe since he refers to the clips as 'chapters' and us as 'favorite character's.' On the plus side, he's my biggest fan! Oh—and he's more like a friend. ID's blown."

Batman looked pissed. He was about to open his mouth to say something when everyone's favorite meddling blonde arrived. "Hey, I'm sorry, Batsy. Rob did tell me you'd be pis—furious. Oh well! And…just so you guys know, BATMAN'S ID IS BRUCE WAYNE!" Jayden cackled, before running (why didn't he just vanish) out of the room.

"Hey, Brucey boy, the next clips starting." Roy said, smirking and pulling his hands up in surrender as the batglare was directed at him.

"Before Father kills Red Arrow, though that wouldn't be so bad, the next clip is starting." Damien said, rolling his eyes.

"_Ugh, I'm so bored!" Wally whined, sprawled out on the couch._

"Which memory is this?"

"I don't know…Wally says that a _lot_."

"_Dude_! Not cool!"

_Robin, Artemis, and Wally were sprawled in various places in YJ's entertainment room. "Go eat the fridge or something."_

While the titans laughed slightly, Red Arrow sunk down in his seat and Batman glared at him. YJ except for Wally, Rob, and Artemis were either smirking or chuckling.

"What? I don't remember that." Rob said, looking confused.

"And weren't we supposed to have more couples? Not fair!"

One look from Raven and Wally was certain she had to be related to Batman.

"_Ha ha, so funny."_

"_There _is_ nothing to do!" Artemis groaned. Robin rolled his eyes at her._

"_Well, I'm gonna go get a snack." He stood up and walked to the kitchen._

Roy slowly edged towards the bathrooms and locked himself in one.

"Where'd Roy boy go?" Wally whined. He was obviously going to get either humiliated or hurt—since he had no memory of this event. "And does either of you remember this?"

Artemis and Rob shook their heads. "Me either." They shrugged and looked back at the TV.

"_Hey!" _

"_What!?"_

_Robin came in and held up a paper bag "Look what I found in RA's bag!"_

"RA?"  
_"_It's an abbreviation for Red Arrow, Star."

"Oh."

"_And…?"_

"_It's filled with Brownies!" Wally and Artemis's eyes widened._

"Oh god no, Robin, do you think…?"

"I think you and I both know it happened, Kid Flash."

"Didn't know Speedy was into that kind of stuff."

"Neither did I."

"_Why does Red Arrow have brownies?" _

"_Who cares? I want some!" Wally ran over and started stuffing them into his face. Robin yanked the bag back._

"_Save some for the rest of us!" Artemis snapped, both she and Robin split the rest._

"What's going on?" Rob said innocently and everyone who knew paled.

"Um…"

"Yeah, what's up with the whole no memory thing?" Artemis asked.

"And what's wrong with us eating brownies?" Rob and Wally asked.

"You'll see…"

_Artemis frowned and looked sick "Guys, I don't feel so well…"_

_Robin looked miserable "Me either, I don't feel nauseous…I just feel weird."_

"_Yeah…me too, was there something in the brownies?"_

"Did Roy _poison_ the brownies!?" Rob shrieked, looking scandalized.

"He better not have!" Artemis growled.

Wally looked horrified "You…don't mess with _brownies_!" Both Artemis and Rob nodded furiously.

"Brownies are the best!" They all three declared together, suddenly a pile of brownies landed in their lap with a note from Jayden on each one saying they were clean.

"Sweet."

The titans—minus Kid Flash—stared at Robin. "What? They were right, Brownies really _are_ the best."

_Something flashed on the screen, __**Five minutes later**_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" Artemis and Robin were laughing hysterically with him._

"Laughing gas?" Rob guessed. Artemis and Wally shrugged, for once not knowing something involving older age.

"Worse." Was all Jason said, looking like he was torn between trying not to laugh, and breaking down the bathroom door to beat up Roy.

Rob's eyes widened "Worse than _Laughing Gas_?"

The titans looked over at their leader…he was being quiet. It was unsettling.

_Wally ran to the wall and put his ear on it, rubbing it "The wall, it's speaking to me!"_

"What da fu—udge." Cyborg said, looking creeped out.

_Robin and Artemis walked over to him with wide eyes. "Really?" The blonde asked "What's it saying?"_

"_See for yourself."_

_Artemis began rubbing the wall with her ear against it. "It's the prophecy…"_

_The screen fades. _

"Don't end it there!" Beast Boy screams, looking hurt.

"Oh! KF, my money."

"Later, Rob."

_It reappears to show YJRobin as Dick Grayson begin forced against a wall in a dress as girls hold him down and tighten the corset._

"Da fuck?" Kid Flash nearly screams. "Robin, you didn't—"

"Shut up."

Batman looked sick to his stomach and Rob's older brothers were laughing.

"_OW! Geez, not so tight! I'd like to breathe!"_

"_You wanted to know what it felt like to wear one." The red haired girl said._

"You…wanted them too…?"

"Not now Beast Boy."

"_Dude_! This is blackmail gold!"

"Try it and I'll tell Artemis about the time when you dressed like Cat—"

"STOP!" Both Kid Flash and Wally yelled, blushing bright red.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Artemis and Jinx sing-songed then looked horrified at each other.

"…Awk-ward!"

"_Yeah, but I never said I wanted to _wear_ one, and I never asked about the skirts!" _

"Wait, is that girl dressed like a cowboy Artemis?"

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged "I thought he was just Dick Grayson—kind of nerdy kid who I was kind of friends with. And the best part was Rob couldn't risk exposing himself to me so I managed to get the skirts on him!"

"I didn't think it was the best part; you in a mustache, yes, me in drag, no."

"Spoil sport."

"_Don't worry, I'm almost done!" The taller brunette pulled again, making Dick scream._

"_OWWWWW! Loosen up! I can't breathe!" He was squirming beneath their hold._

"This makes a lot more sense now." Batman muttered, smirking at his son.

"Um…to explain to everyone else…we were doing a western film project…umm…I don't wear dresses for fun." Rob blushed.

Connor looked at him weird "Whatever you do in your spare time is none of our business, Rob."

"Wait—what!" Everyone was either laughing or staring at the two.

M'gann and Kaldur nodded "If dresses make you happy, Rob, I have some I could lend you…" M'gann offered "You're just a little smaller than me." Rob looked horrified.

"I—I don't. I—I don't like—but!"

Batman smirked "That you M'gann, I'm sure Robi—Rob would like that. Thank you for your kindness."

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

"_Dick, are you alri—" Bruce froze in the doorway and blinked. The teens looked like deer caught in headlights._

"_Um…Heeeey Bruce." _

"_I don't even want to know." Bruce turned around and left. _

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"_Did you see his face?"_

"_Priceless!"_

"_I don't think I've ever seen Bruce Wayne confused!"_

"_So…How _do _I look in this?" He struck various poses and winked and blew kisses to the girls._

"You look so ridicules." Jinx giggled, staring at her leader.

"_You look so ridicules." Artemis laughed._

…Awkwardness ensued.

"_Aw. That hurts my feelings, Artemis. Aren't I pretty?"_

_The red-haired girl snorted "Maybe with makeup and a wig…" All the girls stared at him with an odd look on their face._

_Dick backed up slightly "You may have been able to get me in this dress, but I am _not_ explaining to Bruce or my brothers why I'm wearing a wig and makeup!"_

_The girls laughed as the screen faded to black._

"That was even better then Halloween." Jason snickered.

"What happened on Halloween, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked, looking kind of horrified at seeing her boyfriend in a dress.

"Um…"

"Robin dressed up as Poison Ivy and Wally was—"

"DON'T GIVE HIS AWAY, IT'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING HIS MOUTH SHUT!" Rob screamed. "And that was only for half the night, the other half we were ourselves."

"Is it safe to come out?" Roy shouted from the bathroom.

"It's never safe to come out of the closet, Roy!" Artemis shrieked back.

"I'm in a bathroom!"

"Same difference!"

"Guys, the next clip is starting."

_TTRobin was pacing around his room. He screamed and punched a wall. _

"Cheerful, much?" Beast Boy asked. Robin just shook his head.

_Suddenly, a chirp sounded through the room which made the boy wonder scowl. He ran over to it and looked like he was debating whether or not to destroy it._

"Is that your bat-communicator?" Batman asked, looking startled.

Robin just scowled at him. "Future me leave you, Bats." Rob said, frowning.

"_**Batman to Robin! Emergency, Batman to Robin**__!" The thing chirped and Robin finally picked it up._

"_What do _you _want?" _

Batman looked startled at how indifferent his adoptive son sounded. Everyone else had heard the voice before, so they were mildly shocked.

"What was wrong with you, before he called?" Starfire asked.

"It was the anniversary of the day I left Gotham."

Kid Flash winced "Of the day Young Justice was…forgotten by the Justice league." All the members of YJ looked horrified. Roy even came out of the closet…err…Bathroom, to give a comforting hand to his 'younger brothers'.

"I need to talk to you, Robin_." The Batman through the phone said, sounding regretful._

"_Which Robin are you calling? Me, or my replacement?" Robin spat into the phone._

"Replacement?" Rob asks, looking horrified "You use my name! You give my _name_ to someone else!? How could you, you know what that means to me! How dare you!" He looked furious and ready to run out of the room.

"You need to see the next part." Robin said gently. "You won't like it, but you need to see it. And, remember, he hasn't done it yet."

"I need you in Gotham._" _

"_Oh, well gee Batman! That sure sounds great—but wait, you need me?" Robin smirks coldly "Well, Holy Irony Batman, because last I checked I wasn't allowed in Gotham."_

"What?"

"I need you to help me_. _It involves Jason_."_

Rob looked over at Jason and then frowned. Something didn't feel right.

"_What'd he do this time?" Robin sighed, sitting down._

"He died_." _

_Screen fades to black._

"WHAT! Nu! Nu! Vă rugăm, eu nu pot face cu acest lucru! Nu Jason, acest lucru nu este corect! Am pierdut Bruce şi acum am pierde Jay!? NUUUUUUU! Vă rugăm să nu!" **(No! No! Please, I can't deal with this! Not Jason, this can't be right! First Bruce and now Jay? NOOOOO! Please, No!)**Rob screamed in Romani, glaring at the screen.

He then rounded on his future self, tears streaming down his face. Angrily, he ripped his mask off and did the same to his older self, to look each other eye to eye.

"I want answers."

"I'll answer what I can."

"Why, why did—" Rob broke off with a sob, making his brothers approach him but back away when they saw Robin's face. "Why did you leave him—Batman—anyway?"

Robin hadn't been expecting that, he turned away with a scowl and said "You don't want to know."

"I do!" Rob shrieked "I need to know so _I_ won't do it! So maybe Jason won't—" He broke off and glared at himself.

"You want to know?" Robin asked. "_I _didn't leave _HIM_," He gestured with hatred at Batman "_HE _kicked _ME_ out! Why? Because I messed up. Because I got SHOT!"

Rob looked horrified "No, there's got to be more to it than that."

"I'm sure you'll see for yourself." Was all the spikey haired teenager said.

"Why are you so _bitter_? Tell me why! Why'd _HE_," Again another rude gesture to Batman "Kick us out!? WHY?"

Robin looked up and everyone could see him crying "You want to know why? You REALLY want to know? Everyone who loves us dies, okay! Everyone we have ever loved ends up gone!"

* * *

Sorry for all the angst. I'll update soon! And, I'm about to put up a YJ musical fanfiction, it's kind of like that clip I put up here last chapter. Anyway, please check it out. :) Sorry for bad ending.


	5. You're not special

Hey, sorry for shortness and late update. Tumblr is addicting...

I don't own!

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans:**

**5:50**

**March 30****th**

**Hall of Revelations**

Robin's hands were clenched tight as he stared down his younger self. His blue eyes were dark and he was shaking slightly. Rob didn't look much better, tears were streaming down his face and he looked ready to crack.

Kid Flash and Wally just sighed and tried to look somewhere, anywhere but at their broken little brother. Jason's normally smiling (*Cough, cough* Smirking *cough, cough*) face was gaped open, how could he be dead? He was barely sixteen now!

Starfire looked ready to say something, anything, when Jayden apparently decided to give the birds a place to cool down away from the public eye.  
A door appeared behind the couch, a faint smell of something familiar hit both of the bird's noses and they gave a brisk nod to each other before exiting through the door, it slamming behind them with a loud bang.

"Robin!" Starfire muttered, standing up and making to go after him. Just as the red-haired alien stood up—the door disappeared.

"They need alone time." Kid Flash said quietly, knowing it was true but wishing he was with his baby brother.

Jayden appeared and nodded "Okay, guys. We have two clips while the Robins are gone and one clip when they get back—then it should be dinner time and I'll let you have fun until bed. Deal?" He looks around, as if waiting before sighing and nodding "Deal."

_Poof_

"Aaaand he's gone." Beast Boy said quietly, smiling.

"Nice touch with the poof though." Damien joked slightly, glancing at Jay every other second.

"I'm fine." The bat mumbled, clutching his seat.

"Suuuure you are."

"Guys! It's…on."

_TTRobin sat on a bench with Starfire, smiling at her._

"_Are you sure?" Starfire asked him timidly._

Starfire looked confused "Friends…this hasn't happened yet." Everyone looked slightly shocked—they hadn't got one that hadn't happened to at least the TT yet…

_Robin nodded and leaned forward "I want you to know. Crack away, Star."_

_Starfire tilted her head to the side "Crack…away?"_

_Robin smiled "Do it, Star." Star smiled and leaned in, kissing him forcefully with his arms wind milling._

"Nice."

Starfire paled "Why did I use my language kiss on Robin, again?"

"Again?"

"When I first got to earth, I needed to learn the language. He was there."

"Oh."

"_Whoah." Robin says, holding his head._

"_When did you learn Romani, Robin?"_

Everyone's sucked in a sharp breathe.

_Robin smiles slightly "It was my first language."_

"_Like Richie in the story you told me about the Masons?"_

Starfire blushed "It makes a lot more sense now."

_Robin laughed "Richie spoke Russian, I speak Romani."_

"_Oh."_

_Robin laughed again._

Everyone had never seen Robin look so happy—at least not TTRobin.

"_I love you, Starfire."_

"_I love you, Robin."_

"AWWWWE! So cute!" Jinx cooed, holding her hand out to Kid Flash "He says it first, five bucks."

Kid Flash grumbles and hands over the money "Dang, Star, couldn't you have said it first?"

Starfire sighed "I am truly sorry, Kid Flash."

"It's not your faul—"

"Next one's starting, Kid Mouth."

"Not that nickname again!"

_It showed a computer, the young justice team was standing in a room looking exhausted._

"New years?" Wally asked.

"New years."

"_January 1__st__, happy new year justice league."_

_Wally scooped Artemis up. "I should have done this a long time ago."_

_Artemis nodded and smiled "Yes, you should have." They kissed._

_M'gann and Connor shrug and begin to kiss, M'gann laughing._

_Robin looks confused before Zantanna grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, his arms wind milling._

"That looks a lot like when…"

"Yeah…"

_Screen fades_.

"Is it me, or are these getting really short?" Wally asked, peering at the place where the door had been.

"Yeah, sorry about shortness!" Jayden said cheerfully, appearing with a _poof_. "Artemis and Rob need to pay close attention."

Rob, appearing suddenly in his old spot, nodded. He had sticky pink stuff in his hair and looked actually happy.

Robin had the stuff on his face and was desperately trying to get it off.

"Where were you!?" Everyone demanded, looking horrified at the pink stuff.

Rob and Robin just grinned "That's classified."

_YJRobin and Artemis were sitting in two green chairs, facing each other. Robin sighed. "I saw what you did last night…"_

Both of the Robin's and Artemis froze, glancing down. Everyone else looked curious at their reaction.

_Artemis looked horrified, and glanced down shamefully._

"_And…the amazing thing is, not one of them will ever know."_

_Artemis looks up and quirks an eyebrow "Know what?"_

"_How much harder it is for the rest of us." Artemis's eyes start filling up and she looks away_

"What's this about?" Wally asks, putting a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would too—"

"No!" Rob says forcefully "You wouldn't."

_Robin smiles bitterly "Seeing my friends get more and more powerful. Powerful." He looks down, defeated. "All of them."_

"Rob…"

"I'm cool, see, I'm fine." All of the non-meta's except Batman look depressed. Every one of them was thinking how it's ironic how they're a super hero—but not super at all. Every one of them but two, anyway.

"_They'll never know how tough it is." Robin said quietly. Artemis's hands clench up and her eyes stay trained on the ground. "To be the one who _isn't _chosen. To live so near to the spotlight, but never step in it."_

Everyone stared at the bird, who looked depressed and beaten down. Both past and future Robin winced with every word the them on the screen said.

"_But _I _know. I see more than anybody realizes because…no one's watching _me_."_

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire exclaims, and wraps him in a hug "I watch you!"

"_I saw you last night…" Artemis's eyes focus back on the floor. "You're not special." Robin says bluntly._

"Rob!"

"Man, that's mean."

"_Artemis…You're extraordinary." Artemis's tears over flow and she lunges at Robin, pulling him into a hug._

"_Maybe that's our power." Artemis chuckles when they pull away._

"_Huh?" Robin asks, looking at her with a grin._

"_Seeing, knowing."_

_Robin smiles brightly "Maybe it is."_

* * *

If anyone can guess the room the Robin's were in, I'll let you pick a clip to add in! And the last clip was stolen from youtube...


	6. Majorly buzzkilling angst--part 1

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I love you all? I promise none of the next updates will be as late as that, I had major writers block and I was role playing on tumblr. review if you want to know my name and follow me, because I'm awesome? Love you. It's extra angsty because I felt like torturing our Robin's today. And if you guessed the circus for the room-I know who you are-send in clips from the shows, or ideas you have, or youtube clips and I'll use them! Thanks!

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans:**

**6:30 **

**March 30****th**

**Hall of Revelations**

Artemis and both Robin's sneak out of the room, conveniently missing everyone's reactions.

"Do all non-meta's feel this way?"

"More importantly, is this how you really feel—Robins?" M'gann looks over at where Rob and Robin had been. "They're gone."

"They do that, it's a bat thing." Damien and Jason say together, smiling slightly.

"Artemis is gone too…" Wally notices and he sighs "so what do we do now?"

No one answers until the gothic empath sighs and cradles her head. "We get free time until bed, and then we're at Jayden's mercy in the morning?"

_POOF. _

Jayden appears in a second and waves slightly, a girl with curly dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes by his side. She's in awe as she waves a clip board. "Oh my goodness! Hi!" She looks around and her cheerful eyes narrow. "Where's Robin?" She glares at Jayden. "You promised me Robin! Dangit, Jayden!"

Jayden holds his hands up sheepishly "He is here, I promise Brownies!"

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow "You promise brownies?"

Jayden slaps his forehead "Where are my manners!? Guys, this is my close friend Browniesarethebest. Her name is way too long and I personally think people get too much of a kick out of it. So, we just call her brownies. Anyway, she informed me of a promise I made to her and…" he shrugs. "Free time after these next few clips—okay?" He looks around. "Okay. ROBINS! ARTEMIS!" all of the non-metas run into the room.

"What? What happe—oh it's you." Artemis scowls and plops down by Wally.

"Come on now, Arty! Don't be like that!"

Brownies had a spaz attack. "It's Robin! It's robin! Oh, Jayden, you weren't joking! AHH!" She smiles. "Oh, it's such an honor to meet you. I love you so freaking much!"

"Brownies, hon." She nods. "We've got to leave." She pouts and waves.

"BYE!" They disappear.

_POOF._

Robin rolls his eyes "Fangirls."

"They're the worst." Rob agrees, averting his eyes to the screen.

_Dick Grayson is sitting in a chair, looking uncomfortable. He looks around eight years old. Mary and John glare at him slightly._

"_I'm not sorry I did it. The nenorocit deserved it!" _**(Bastard)**

Everyone looked at the Robin's, who only looked at the floor guiltily.

"Where'd you learn that language? That foul mouth is horrible; cussing is not a good part of life!" Beast Boy says, smiling.

_Mary and John look surprised. "That __**what**__?" Mary asks, clenching her fists._

"_You heard me! I don't care! What he did to Illyria—It's not right! He deserved to be fired!"_

"_Did he deserve to be kicked across the country not knowing where his daughter was?"_

_Dick smirks "I think so."_

"_Grounded, I don't know if you'll be allowed to perform tomorrow." Mary scowls._

"_WHAT!" Dick screams, standing up._

Both Rob and Robin wince, clenching their fists. "Sorry…" they mutter.

"_Tomorrow we go to Gotham! Tomorrow's my BIRTHDAY!" He glares at them. "I've been wanting to perform in front of a __**real **__audience for __**years**__! You PROMISED! What happened to never breaking a promise!" He fumes._

"_Maybe if you hadn't—"_

"_If I hadn't what? Sent that nenorocit away for beating his daughter! He deserved it!" _**(Bastard) **

"He did **what** to his daughter?" Artemis asks dangerously. Robin and Rob just shook their head.

"_There was no proof…" John tries._

"_And beside the point." Mary interrupts "We are a circus family and we punish in the circus way!"_

_Dick's eyes flash dangerously as he stands up "I HATE IT HERE!" He screams and his parents look surprised. "I HATE the circus! I HATE not having any friends. And I HATE the fact that you never listen to me! That you punish me for doing a GOOD thing! Sometimes I wish that you weren't my parents!"_

_He runs off._

_The screen fades to black._

"It's our fault, you know." Rob laughs "If we hadn't have argued we would have told them and—" M'gann wraps him in a hug.

"It's not your fault." He just wriggles out and sighs.

_Dick was behind a curtain "I'm not coming out!"_

_Mary and John chuckle "Come on, it's your birthday, little Robin!"_

_Robin steps out and sighs, crossing his arms. "You know, most kids get picked on for a nick name like that." John ruffles his hair._

"_What would you have us call you—flying squirrel?"_

Everyone but the Robin's and bats laugh at that comment. "Imagine if they **had** called him that…"

"_Go on, I'll be out in a minute. And, I guess I prefer Robin. Good luck Mami, good luck Tati!" _

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Robin screams and Rob hides his face. "Turn it off! Please, someone turn it off!"

"We can't turn it off." Starfire says gently.

"Nu din no. Nu din no!" He moans, not even registering he wasn't speaking English. **(Not again. Not again!)**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" the ringmaster, Mr. Haley, echoed into the mic. "Children of all ages! I present to you: The Fearless Flying Graysons!"_

_The camera zoomed in Mary and John Grayson, while the crowd cheered._

Robin growls and gets up, punching a whole in the wall, leaving a good sized hole.

"Woah." Beast Boy breathed. "That was cool."

Robin walked back over, sat down on the couch, and buried his face in his hands, much like Rob had.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, carefully "Are you the okay?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see." Rob said quietly, answering for his other self. "You'll see."

"_As always," Mr. Haley continued. "Performing their death-defying stunts without the safety of a net!"_

_Mary and John took off their robes, to reveal their costumes._

_John grabbed the trapeze bar and swung on it, flipping to the next one._

_The crowd cheered again._

_The camera zoomed in on a guy with a toothpick in his mouth, clapping._

Robin growled and got up, punching the wall again.

"Poor wall…"

"_Aren't they fantastic." he said, passing a container of popcorn to the big dude next to him._

"Who is that?" Connor asked gruffly.

"Tony Zucco." Both of the Robin's and all of the bats spat. Wally's eyes widened.

"Oh, god dude!" He moves so that he's by Rob and Red Arrow does the same. "You okay?"

"Fucking peachy kene."

_The big dude grabbed the container and emptied it._

_Out came to large screws._

_The big dude looked at the trapeze, then back at Tony, who just smirked and clapped again._

_The camera then focused on the wire of the trapeze, zooming in to see that there were no screws to hold it in place._

_Every time John or Mary flipped or switched bars, the rings threatened to pop up._

Everyone in the room, minus the obvious, gasped.

"_And now," Mr. Haley continued. "Our youngest member of this amazing family!"_

_The camera zoomed in on Dick, who was also wearing a robe, covering his costume. He was now at the top of the trapeze and smiling brightly._

_The crowd cheered yet again._

_Before he could take off his robe, he looked up._

_The rings that held the trapeze in place, were almost off._

Kid Flash moves by Robin and sighs as the birds head was focused towards the floor.

_When Mary and John swung forward on the bars, ready to pick up Dick, Mary gasped, seeing the rings threatening to come off._

_John noticed to and his eyes widened._

_Then, the camera zoomed in on the rings one last time . . . and it popped off._

Rob began to openly sob, Batman by his side in a second and helping comfort him. Robin turned his head and side, tears prickling his eyes. It was one thing to have nightmares about your parents death—it was another to see it all over again.

_Dick gasped, and looked at his parents terrified._

_John and Mary both looked at Dick, tears coming down their faces._

"_Dick." Mary screamed before she fell._

Tears were falling freely from Robin's eyes too, his head in his arms.

"_No!" Dick said, reaching out to his parents. "NU! MAMI! TATI! __Cineva ajutor! vă rog! Nu mor Mami, nu mor tati! vă rog! Nu lăsaţi-mă!" _**(NO! MOMMY! DADDY! Somebody help! Please! Don't die Mommy, don't die Daddy! PLEASE! Don't leave me!)**

_The camera looked at the crowd, as they gasped and stood up._

_It zoomed in on Tony again, he was smirking._

"_Looks like the Flying Graysons will have to change their name." he said._

_The camera zoomed in on a man named Bruce Wayne._

No comment.

_He had stood up and his eyes were wide._

_It zoomed back on Dick, who was crying._

_Bruce's eyes widened even more, and Dick put his hands on his head, crying more as he collapsed on his knees._

_The screen fades to black_

Both of the Robins brokenly sob. "It's all my fault."

* * *

Hey, how'd you like it? Tell me. Please. Tell me. Maybe review? I'm sorry it sucked and only had two clips and was so late, really I am. :) Thanks to **Browniesarethebest **for being awesome and sticking through with me. It's because of her that I even updated, so go check her stories out or PM her a thanks. Love you all, and I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans unless having comic books count.

I only require two reviews to move on because I love you all and your love is all I need.


	7. Comfort and fourth walls

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! Please, forgive me? I'll try to update faster next time, for real. I keep giving promises of faster updates and it seems like it takes more and more time…I thank **Browniesarethebest **and my new reviewers—without either I wouldn't be updating. Also thanks to my boyfriend Storm, I love you. :)

* * *

**Young Justice and Teen Titans:**

**7:00**

**March 30th**

**Hall of Revelations**

Robin got up and ran out of the room, opening a door and going through. Rob just sat there sobbing. Everyone didn't know what to do, until M'gann wrapped her arms around her 'younger brother'. Wally and the rest of Young Justice soon followed, hugging the small bird tightly.

Starfire stood up and flew after her boyfriend "Robin!" She threw open the door and her eyes widened. It was…beautiful. The door shut behind her but she didn't notice.

Cotton candy, funnel cake, peanuts, and hay for animals. That's what it smelled like. It was huge, a circus tent that stretched forever. Games scattered around the area, animals were free of cages and playing with each other, a large trapeze set was in the ring part. The red-headed alien was in awe of the place.

"What…?" She looked around again and spotted a gell-covered head ducking under the seats. "Robin." She ran over to them and winced. She had never seen Robin look so…broken.

"Go away, Star."

"No. That is not what is going to happen." She sighed and sat down beside him. "Friend Robin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go away." He muttered, furiously wiping his eyes.

"You are clearly not _fine_! Tell me what I can do to help!" Starfire pleaded with him, tearing up. She wasn't used to having to comfort people, on her planet that was considered weak.

"Don't. Everyone who gets close to me die…just, don't." Starfire threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Robin! It is too late to be talking like that! I already am in love with you!" She looks up at him. "I will never leave you, ever."

* * *

After the group hug, everyone had awkwardly gone off to do things, leaving the batfamily in the viewing room. Batman just sat there, staring gruffly ahead while Damian and Jay tried to cheer Rob up.

"And then I said, hey, that's _Nacho_ cheese!" Jason started laughing while Damian and Rob just shook their heads.

"Dude…just…no." Damian looks disgusted.

"I don't know whether to laugh cause it's so pitiful or to smack you for even uttering that. It was not whelming, not whelming at all."

Jason crosses his arms "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Damian grins at Robin "Option two?"

"Option two." He smacks Jason.

"OW!" Jason falls to the floor clutching his cheek "Ginger abuse! Ginger abuse!"

"I'm conditioning you. Every time you say something stupid I'll smack you."

"I'm not a dog!"

"I admit it, Rob. That is going a bit too far. You can't hit him every time he acts stupid." Damian says seriously.

"Thank you."

Damian's face breaks into a grin "You're poor hand will get so tired and sore from hitting Jay all day."

"…HEY!" Jay gets up "Thank wasn't nice, Dami boy."

"Eh, your face isn't so nice to look at but I deal with it."

"Damian, that's not nice. Don't lie to your brother. We all know not one person can deal with that face." Batman said, surprising them all and sending Robin and Damian into hysterical laughter.

Jason glared at them as Batman inwardly smirked "I hate you all."

"Awww, Jay we looooove you." Rob grins and dog-piles his older brother.

Damian rolls his eyes and yelps when Rob grabs his leg, forcing him to join the tackle/dog-pile/hug. Batman rolls his eyes behind his cowl and scoots away from them.

"Hi guys…" Jayden grins and waves slightly. "Sorry, but don't worry. No clips until tomorrow." Batman bat-glares at Jayden and makes Jayden whimper "I'm so sorry. Don't hurt me! I'm leaving!"

"That was mean." Rob smirks, covering his mouth to keep in cackles. "That glares normally reserved for Joker."

"He deserved it." Batman subtly breaks the fourth wall and nods at the fans. "He disappointed a lot of people."

"What is he talking about?" Damian whispers.

"I think he broke the fourth wall, Cartoon Network is going to cancel us!"

Jason rolls his eyes "Why would Cartoon network cancel us, we're their best show?" They all look up at the fans.

"Right? They wouldn't cancel us, I mean…would they?"

"Guys! M'gann made dinner!" Rob shudders.

"We're going to die before they can cancel us."

* * *

Sorry for such a big wait and that there are not clips, one or two of the chapters might be like this. I'll update really, really soon.


End file.
